Special Operations Branch
The Special Operations Brigade was the secretive specialist branch of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, dedicated to deploying various operatives for intelligence gathering and specialised combative operations that fell outside of the vast majority of the Galactic Republic's military command structure. Some units ran separately from the Brigade's own structure, per orders from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. This brigade contained twenty commando groups, wracking up ten thousand personnel plus various support. Portions of the Republic's Intelligence branch -Republic Intelligence, RI for short- operated under the SOB, however they were for the most part their own agency. Some units within the SOB were rarely at their disposal, instead being used by the Office of the Supreme Chancellor along with a slew of secretive independent units who worked on classified operations. Most Brigade-style unit formations contained two to six battalions, however the SOB was so large that it contained at least two corps and several projects and programs. It is worth noting that the Special Operations Brigade did not hold any command over the Covert Operations unit, which reported directly to the Supreme Chancellor's Office. Unit Composition Advanced Recon Commando Program 98th Special Operations Corps 93rd Elite Star Corps 83rd Dark Corps Task Force Kilo --------------------------- 89th Elite Shadow Regiment 37th Horns Regiment --------------------- 710th Attack Battalion 75th Special Operations Battalion Surveillance Battalion Hunter Battalion R Battalion ------------------------------ 44th Special Operations Division Blackhole Division --------------------------------- 228th Black Operations Detachment 54th Reconnaissance Unit 32nd Pyrotechnic Unit 39th Heavy Assault Unit 5th Medical Unit Military Police Unit Intelligence Unit Hazardous Environment Combat Unit --------------------------- 1st Black Operations Company 31st Advanced Recon Commando Company Advanced Reconnaissance Company Acheronian Company Reaper Company Shadow Company Lunar Company Night Company Blood Company Dark Company Easy Company Hex Company Styx Company Avia Company Onyx Company Steel Company Helos Company Alpha Company Beta Company ---------------------------- 1st Platoon 11th Scout Platoon Phantom Platoon Fox Platoon Wolf Platoon Lion Platoon Tiger Platoon ----------------------- Squad I Squad II Squad III Iota Squad Commando Zeta Squad Commando Alpha Squad Commando Kappa Squad Commando Iceberg Squad Sigma Squad Wraith Squad Dusk Squad Viking Squad Hurricane Squad Orion Squad Revenant Squad Devil Squad Xeno Squad Death Rose Squad Dire Wolves Squad Legion Bhudda's Bodyguards Squad Thels' Wraiths Squad post-Clone Wars Flame Squad -------------------------------------------------------------- Personnel Roster Black Eye Agent CT-**** "Fixer" CT-**** "Jark" Khorm CT-**** "Sten" Khorm CT-**** "Blunt" Khorm CT-**** "Deadeye" Khorm CT-5243 "Trek" CT-1938-38 "Carnage" CT-5115 "Ace" CT-6767 "Vai" CT-1911 "Maverick" ARF-1014 "Baron" ARF-1504 "Stalker" RC-0007 "Crate" Slicer RC-0193 "Havok" RC-2467 "Region" RC-8115 "Wetwork" LCPL.VRC-"Titan" ARC-**** "Crono" ARC-**** "Cross" ARC-**** "Gett'se" ARC-4332 "Acrylic" Alpha-88 "Rapid" ARC-0913 "Ronin" ARC-1246 "Crow" ARC-4421 "Maverick" RC-1631 "Shifter" RC-01-151 "Colt" RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" SGT.CT-1102-11 "Bizarr" MSGT.VT-"Joker" Alpha-15 "Wraith" Alpha-27 "Scarecrow" Alpha-33 "Kiro" LT.ARC-#### "Supz" LT.VARC-6850 "Darkheart" Captain RC-1575 "Phalanx" Reconnaissance CPT.CT-2975 "Evo" CPT."Sharp" Khorm CPT.ARC-#### "Sur" MJR."Vanguard" MJR."Lightning" MJR.Kendrick Ozzel MJR.RC-0326 "Rico" Commander CC-**** "Rohnk" Commander CC-**** "Tam" Commander CC-**** "Hawk" Commander ARCC- "Ghost" Commander ARCC- "Typhoon" Commander ARCC- "Erebus" ARCC-289-178 "Zeto" Specialist CC-**** "Solaris" CC-**** "Blackhole" CC-5421 "Knossos" CC-7597 "Blackhawk" VC-4687 "Onyx" Battalion Commander "Thunder" S.COM "Crisis" M.COM "Rexus" M.COM "Byrco" M.COMM RCC-3475 "Raze" M.COMM CC-7676 "Mist" M.COM VC-1966 "Grant" M.COM CC-"Gyro" M.COM "Veltoc" post-Clone Wars M.COM "Thel" post-Clone Wars M.COM Alpha-22 "Parjai" M.COM/Director Corris Dell Executive Commander "Soap" Deputy Director / Marshal Commander CC-34/065 "Blackjack" post-Clone Wars Deputy Director RC-6060-6 “Orion” Admiral Hayden Fleet Admiral Buddha General Zymik General Jafuzz Jedi General Baskim Senior General "Visor" HIgh General Alpha-63 "Cel" High General Jayx Sereno Director Arligan Zay Unidentified Minister of Intelligence --------------------------------------------------- Squad LT.RC-6073 "Collaspe" Leader WO.RC-5444 "V" Sharpshooter SPC.RC-7007 "Sigma" Medic SPC.RC-9999 "Tank" Weapons --------------------------------------------------- Squad MSG.RC-2147 "Oliv" Leader SSG.RC-6670 "Tink" Scout SPC.RC-2222 "Riot": Weaponry & Demolitions SPC.RC-3249 "Storm-Clock" Sharpshooter *UNEXPLAINED CONTRADICTION, THREE ZETA COMMANDO SQUADS* *PRESUMABLY DUE TO REPUBLIC CHAMELEON AFFECT* Squad Squad Leader: RC-1355 "Guts" Squad Medic/Slicer: RC-1247 "Swipe" Squad Demolition Expert: RC-1825 "Powder" Squad Sniper: RC-1771 "Chance" Squad Specialist RC-7709 "Kam" Sharpshooter Specialist RC-3030 "Bear" Medic --------------------------------------------------- Squad SGT.RC-0098 "Rider" Leader CPL.RC-4421 "Camo": Scout SPC.RC-1209 "Carbon": Demolitions SPC.RC-9876 "Hunts" Technician --------------------------------------------------- Squad CWO.RC-3600 "Shifter" Leader CPL.RC-5540 "Mixmaster" Technician SPC.RC-7009 "Blunt" Sharpshooter/Reconnaissance SPC.RC-9988 "Secro" Medic --------------------------------------------------- Wolves Squad RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" --------------------------------------------------- Squad 2nd Lieutenant RC-#### "Shade" --------------------------------------------------- Flame Squad Commander RC-2187-1989 Specialist Major RC-1944 "Viper" Sharpshooter Captain RC-1540 "Dodge" Lieutenant "Phalanx" ScoutCategory:Special Operations Category:Stealth Ops Category:Galactic Republic Category:Shadow Troopers Category:710th Attack Battalion Category:Viking Squad Category:75th Special Operations Battalion Category:Brigade Category:Unit Category:Republic Commando Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Republic Intelligence Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic